chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Theo Alexander
Theo Peter Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the second son and child of Hannah Hester and Damien Alexander. His abilities will be Random Shapeshifting, Heliophilic Vampirism, Tactile Teleportation and Body Temperature Manipulation. Appearance Theo will naturally have dark blonde hair and dark green eyes. He will have inherited this eye colouring from his maternal grandfather. His skin will be relatively pale and he will have strong, prominent features. He will be quite slight as a child, but as an adult, he will become powerful and muscularly built. Since he possesses the ability of random shapeshifting, he will not always look the same way, but this will be his original and most common appearance. He will tend to dress quite simply, in jeans and plain coloured shirts or T-shirts. Abilities Theo's first ability will be Random Shapeshifting. This means that he will be capable of altering his physical appearance. He will need to consciously activate the ability and will usually be able to control the extent of alteration, but he will not be able to choose the new features he gains. This will be entirely random and there will be no pattern in how he looks. However, he will be able to undo the ability's effect and revert back to his natural appearance. His second ability will be Heliophilic Vampirism. This ability means that Theo will be physically stronger when in the presence of sunlight. When he is in direct sunlight, he will have strength comparable to enhanced strength. He will be weaker when the sunlight is not direct, but will still gain greater strength than a normal human from indirect light. The light must be natural sunlight. Articifial lighting will have no effect. He will return to normal, average strength at night-time. His third ability will be Tactile Teleportation. Theo will be able to teleport away objects and people when he touches them. He will also be able to teleport himself if he places the palm of his hand firmly on his chest. The ability will be consciously activated at all times, and he will usually choose a destination by visualising the location, but it could also be guided by stray thoughts and memories. ]]His fourth and final ability will be Body Temperature Manipulation. Theo will be able to manipulate his own body temperature and the body temperatures of others. He will need physical contact to do so. Using the ability, he will be able to protect against the effects of extreme temperatures, preventing the perception of heat or coldness and even slowing the development of damage caused by temperature. Additionally, he will be able to alter body temperatures offensively, for example heating the body until the temperature becomes fatal. He will be less aware of temperature changes than other people because of this ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hannah Hester *Father - Damien Alexander *Brother - Westley Alexander *Sisters - Francesca and Lyla Alexander History & Future Etymology Theo is a Greek name which means "gift of God". His middle name, Peter, was chosen after his uncle, and it is another Greek name which means "rock". His surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and is a Greek name which means "defending men". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters